


Kindred

by Cee5



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, Rory Williams - Freeform, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory blinked and was taken away. Away from his time. Away from Amy. But she follows suit. The story that wasn't told, of how two kindred souls found each other and lived happily ever after at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

Rory took a deep breath as his feet touched the ground. He lost balance for a moment and then, he closed his eyes, trying to make his head stop spinning. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what had happened. Where he was. Where were Amy and River and The Doctor. He was all alone.

With great effort, he opened his eyes and the world he saw around him was a different one. Old, ancient; not in the way of things, but in the way they were placed. Everything seemed to belong to a long time ago, a time when he wasn’t born. The shadow of understanding settled on him with the tight grip of desperation. The Weeping Angels. They had never stopped looking for him, and they had found him. In a fraction of a second, of a blink, he had been sent back and all his fears, all he had been avoiding, had come true. Being sent back in time didn’t worry him as much as the implications of being the only one who was. Amy. His Amy, who always seemed to be getting away from him, slipping away from his fingers every time, was now lost forever. And so was he.

He had no idea what to do, and how was he going to survive without her. He had waited two thousand years for her. He had lost her now. So much, so little.

Looking around again, his legs shaking and the tears welling up his eyes, he approached a bench and he sat. The weight of his heart inside his chest was too much to bear, too much to take in. So he hid his face in his hands and he cried. For himself this time. But mostly, for Amy.

There was a light, a flash, as if the shine of the sun had crossed the air around him, but he didn’t notice it. He was still hiding his face, as if doing that allowed him to stop feeling, being.

He heard his name. Rory. It was shouting, it was an angry call. He knew who that belonged to. As he raised his head and looked up, there she was. She was angry and crying and she was his. His Amy.

He got up, wondering if this was all an invention of his mind, or the strength of wishful thinking. Still, as she ran to him he opened his arms and received her in them, holding tight.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

His voice wasn’t more than a whisper. Amy kissed him, tears falling down her face.

“Never.”

Rory knew that Amy could have chosen to keep her eyes open and move on with her life, her present as it was. But she blinked and came to him. Two thousand years were nothing. Two thousand years were worth the wait.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

Amy held his hand in hers and looked around.

“What we always do. We love each other and we carry on.”

And they walked into the city, and they started a new life. And as time went by they realised that it didn’t matter how or where or when. When it came to the both of them, they would always find a way. There was no Rory without Amy and there was no Amy without Rory. And there was no time or space that would keep them from finding each other. 


End file.
